This invention relates generally to imitation fireplaces and or bricks.
It is well known that a fireplace in a home gives a cozy appearance in a room, but many homes do not have a chimney provided for the same, so that persons in such homes wishing to have a fireplace, can install an imitation fireplace therein instead. It is accordingly desirable that such fireplace is realistic to an observer so as to produce a proper effect, including the appearance of being made of brick. Heretofore such brick effect has been made either by painting an outline of bricks thereupon or else applying small, individual, brick shaped, flat panels in off set rows so to imitate rows of bricks laid one upon another. This is a time-consuming work and is therefore in need of an improvement.